


Serious

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anticipated Marriage Proposal, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin is sure Sips is about to propose.</p>
<p>(This was mostly written as a joke...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious

**Author's Note:**

> I butchered the lyrics to "Serious" from Legally Blonde: The Musical for this fic and I'm only slightly sorry.

Sjin’s apartment looked more like a dump than a living space when Xephos popped his head in through the door.

“Sjin? What’s going on...? You sounded urgent on the phone and--” Xephos said, but his sentence got cut short by an excited shriek. Sjin came running into the room half-dressed and almost took himself out on a pair of misplaced heels.

“He’s proposing!” Sjin screamed in excitement as he regained balance. He picked his way across the room with more thought, careful not to step on anything expensive.

“Who?” Xephos asked. He stayed firmly in the doorway on the off chance he’d need to make a quick getaway.

“Sips!”

“Oh... proposing what?” 

Sjin sighed in exasperation. “Ugh, Xephos! Marriage! What else would he be proposing?”

“Um, business stuff?” Xephos suggested. Sjin rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the hand. They made their way back through the mess with careful footsteps and Sjin pushed Xephos into the only chair not draped in clothing.

“So why the fuck did you ask me over, again?” Xephos asked, confusion slowly replaced by frustration.

“Because I need help getting prepared! I’m too nervous to think straight and the last thing I want is to go to my proposal looking like a slob.”

“But I’m not... good with this kind of stuff.”

“Oh, I know, but you were the only one in the area that was willing to come.”

“Only ‘cause I thought this was important!”

“It is important! Xeph, I’ve been waiting for this ever since Sips told me he wanted to get married since he was ten... Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be excited if you thought the love of your life was proposing--”

“Well, I’m not the marrying type,” Xeph interrupted.

“That’s not the point! Ugh, just zip up this dress for me,” Sjin said and turned around to show Xephos the zipper. Xephos sighed in resignation and carefully began tugging it closed.

Sjin spent the next hour in the bathroom putting on make-up and the only time he emerged was to ask which similar shade of lipstick looked better or to grab another pair of heels. Xephos felt like was going to die in his chair and was about to voice his concern, but Sjin came out into the living room with a flourish before he could.

“I look good, right?” Sjin asked with a laugh. Xephos grunted. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. Listen though, can you house-sit until I get back? You can watch the T.V. and there’s some leftovers in the fridge if you want.”

Before Xephos could protest, Sjin grabbed his keys and and ran out the door to his car. 

“Okay, thanks, bye!” he yelled before driving off. 

 

When Sjin got to the restaurant, Sips was already sitting down at their table, looking slightly anxious. This just fueled the fire of Sjin’s proposal theory.

“Hey,” he greeted before pulling out the chair opposite of Sips’. 

“Hey,” Sips said through a nervous smile. “I ordered us some wine.”

“Oh, Sipsy, how romantic of you!”

“Haha... yeah, that’s me. The romantic guy,” he said with a nervous laugh. Sjin shot him a comforting look in an attempt to calm his nerves. Sips caught Sjin’s eyes and visibly relaxed. He cleared his throat and Sjin leaned forward slightly in his seat with anticipation.

“We both know why we're here--I see it in your eyes--” Sips shot him a smile before he continued. “I guess it calms my fear to know it's not a surprise. I thought one look at you, looking like a dream come true, would leave me speechless like you always do.” He stopped again and took deep breath. “But now we're wide awake, we've got some plans to make. I've got the future all planned. It's time to get serious with you...”

“I never thought that I--” Sjin started, ready to confess the overwhelming amount of love he felt for Sips.

“Uh, honey, I'm not finished,” Sips stopped him. Sjin apologized, chastising himself inwardly for not letting Sips have this big speech. Sips cleared his throat again before continuing.

“Since I was two or three, my life was planned out neat. I'd get my business degree and then start up a company to sell dirt,” Sips said and Sjin hummed, remembering all the big plans they spoke of for the future. “So, here's where our lives begin... just where do you fit in?”

“Fit me in!” Sjin nearly jumped out of his seat. This was it! Sips would go down on one knee any second now.

“I'll break it down now, so, baby, give me your hand--”

“Here's my hand, here's my hand--!” Sjin said and almost forced his hand into Sips’ but the other turned away dramatically.

“I've got some dreams to make true--”

“We both have dreams to make true,” Sjin said, trying to calm down but he could feel himself about to explode.

“I'll know that you'll understand--”

“Oh yes, I understand--”

“Time to get serious, with you...” Sips took a deep breath and leaned in to grab Sjin’s hand. He looked him directly in the eyes before continuing. “You want the moon and sky, then take it, don't be shy! Baby, that's why you and I--”

“You and I...” Sjin repeated, love struck.

“Should break up!”

“Yes, baby, I'll give you my hand, we--What!?” Sjin took his hand back and placed it on his chest. Had he misheard? “You're... breaking up with me? But.. I... I thought you were proposing!”

“Sjin,” Sips sighed and then he sucked in air through his teeth to compose himself. He suddenly looked so embarrassed. “If I'm gonna be a respected CEO of a well-established company by the time I'm thirty, I'm gonna need somebody serious. Less of a Marilyn, more of a First Lady type... You know, somebody classy and not too tacky--”

“Tacky?!” he shouted, anger and despair mixing into a dangerous emotional cocktail inside of him.

Sips winced. “Okay, that came out wrong--”

Sjin let out a whimper. He could feel tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. 

“Baby, let's both be strong. I mean, we've known all along--”

“Just shut up! What does that mean, I'm not serious? But I’m seriously in love with you!” Sjin yelled. He could feel other patrons’ eyes on them and he couldn’t hold the tears back any longer.

“Baby, my future's all planned. I've got some dreams to make true... I thought that you'd understand...” he tried to explain but Sjin ran out trying to hide his red face from the crowd. Sips sighed and sat back down at their table. “That... could have gone better...”

 

The sound of Sjin’s car door slamming shut made Xephos jump in his seat. He turned down the volume on the television and looked to the door. Sjin burst in moments later, looking like he was ready to kill.

“Uh, how’d it go?” Xephos asked and immediately regretted it when Sjin’s murderous gaze fell upon him.

“Fuck off,” was all Sjin said before storming into his room and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
